ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quakin' During A Break
The city of Townsville… home of the Powerpuff Girls! Townsville is a bustling, thriving metropolis populated with inestimable citizens and city-dwellers. Billions and billions of buildings and architectural structures in all shapes, sizes, forms and measurements crowded in one place somewhere in the country. It's proud with its cute yet small crime fighters and protectors who happens to study in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and created by a scientific Professor. The group of saviours are not be taken lightly and underestimated. It's also pleased with its loveable mayor and his redheaded, tall, beautiful secretary who works at Townsville City Hall. Whenever the town is under attack by the notorious villains and nefarious monsters, the government calls the heroines for help. Outside downtown Townsville, a well-known building can be easily spotted. The front is square-shaped and it's white, above the red door are three circular windows that signify where the super heroines sleep, play and hang out. On the right side of the entrance, a transparent, rectangular window made out of glass was there. The red door is vertical and also in a rectangle form with a petite, oval window at the top. A pale grey, spherical doorknob was visible on the right side. At the bottom, a single doorstep sits below the doorway. The appearance of the garage is a square, however it's a teeny bit shorter than the central section of the house. The door is dark grey with a lining that has a similar colour and it's locked up tight to prevent any thieves from entering it and stealing the car. Finally, a much smaller compartment with five vertical rectangles and a white line that is over them is located on the right side of the middle part. An assortment of leafy trees were hiding behind the building, the front lawn is mowed and trimmed flat which is quite close to the light grey pavement and the pathway which were linked. And oh, look! Deep within the abode of Professor Utonium, the girls are taking a break from saving the day. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were in their shared bedroom. The ginger-haired leader of the team held a carton of chocolate milk in her left arm and two in her right arm. One of them was balancing on it whilst the other was behind the second milk carton. The cartons were in a small size and in brown that shows what flavour it is, a white diagonal label is spread across the box with the words "CHOCOLATE MILK" in black capital letters and it's secured to prevent the milky liquid from coming out. "Hey, girls! I've got three chocolate milk cartons from the refrigerator. Wanna have some?" Blossom asked with a smile. Bubbles had her left arm underneath her mouth, her face was bearing a pondering expression while her other arm was beside her blue dress. Buttercup who was hovering in midair beside her bubbly, pigtailed sibling was excitedly eyeballing the containers in Blossom's arms. "Awesome! Boy, I'm thirsty! I could go for a refreshing drink!" She exclaimed. The red bow-wearing, pink-dressed girl gave the tomboy heroine one of the chocolate cartons she was carrying earlier. The green-eyed child kindly receives it and when they were about to savour their cold drink, the happy-go-lucky blonde shuts her eyelids, kept on a concentrated look and her legs as well as her teeny arms stretched out. Using her super strength, she began to shake violently. Uh-oh! Looks like trouble! The red-haired, intelligent protagonist clutched a single carton in both arms, staring at her childish family member in worry. Buttercup gawped at the innocent, cute, blue-dressed female in concern even as she gripped her crème, chocolate product with her arms. "What's the matter, Bubbles? Is something wrong?" Blossom enquired, wondering what the problem was. Within seconds, several cracks were immediately forming on the pink wall and it starts splitting as Bubbles focused on her power, gritting her teeth and carried on closing her eyes firmly. Countless pieces and debris of all shapes and sizes were broken off from the ceiling and the cement bedroom wall; they were crashing down to the floor covering. The pink-clad team leader tried to shield herself with her right arm on top of her head as she grasped her carton; she grabbed the other in her left arm. The hard-hitting Powerpuff girl attempted to protect her head with her right arm and was clinging to her drink box using the other, too. "Knock it off, Bubbles! You're wreakin' the house!" She shouted, at the top of her lungs over the noise and chaos that her destructive sister was making. As soon as the smoke cleared and numerous shattered stones were falling apart from the residence, Blossom and Buttercup were left speechless and showing an emotionless face except for Bubbles, who was holding the item with her arms and looking at it after she stopped making the house trembling, clenching her teeth and opened her eyes. Thankfully, the super powered girls survived the obliteration and what's left of the entire room or rather the home of the Utonium family. Slightly enormous rocks and stones were laid near Blossom and Buttercup; only some small rocks from the pink, broken up wall were remained within the smoke. Phew! What a relief! The Powerpuff Girls stayed alive after that disaster. "What… the heck just happened…?" The tough, hotheaded child muttered, hanging on to her object in her left arm. A thick, question mark became visible over her cranium. "Ahhhh… that's better. Hey, there's something written at the bottom of the carton." The sweet, adorable pigtailed kid replied, spotting diminutive black, readable text in block capitals on the object, right below the sticky label. "What's the big idea?!? Why did you do that for?!?" Buttercup yelled, pointing and glaring at her sapphire-eyed, fair-haired relative. Bubbles gazed in the direction of the instructions on the box and points to it. "Well… because it says 'Shake Well Before Drinking' on the box!" Oh, Bubbles… you're so silly! You're meant to shake the carton not the entire house but that's one of the many reasons why we love you very much. And so, the day… uh, house is destroyed thanks to… The female, main characters zoomed to the middle of where the hearts were formed causing an explosion of millions of yellow stars that was scattered all over the whole girlish background. As usual, they appeared once that occurred. Blossom is at the middle, Bubbles on the left and lastly, Buttercup on the right. The Powerpuff-'' "Don't blame me, blame her! She's the one who done it!" The fiercest fighter of the trio grumbled, instantly crossing her arms and glowered at the girly, azure-eyed kindergartner. She then faced the front and was furious about the narrator's comment. Hearing those upsetting words from her hardcore, black-haired relation, the childlike, blonde youngster shot back a scowl and did a fighting stance, preparing to tussle with her. Bubbles stepped forward, stretched her legs and both of her arms were bending forwards. "Now girls, let's not fight over this." Blossom advised, darting her pink eyes to the yellow-haired, lovable young child and then to the feisty, aggressive green-clothed little girl whilst floating in the air. ''-Okay, okay! I mean… it's destroyed thanks to Bubbles! Geez! Who spat in her milk this morning? A large, recognizable 'THE END' symbol materialized the moment the main characters vanished. The letters were in pink as well as the backdrop, a white outline is around the capital letters and a black, thick line is round it too. Thus, ending this brief instalment of their escapades and antics. Category:Fanfiction